


Hold me darling just a little while

by thepirateduckling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepirateduckling/pseuds/thepirateduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny one shot of what can potentially happen in the half season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me darling just a little while

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers.

The time was near, he could feel it coming. There wasn’t much left now but to say goodbye.  
“I don’t want you to leave, Killian.”  
“Me neither Emma, but I don’t have much of a choice”  
They just stood there in silence, holding on to each other.  
“I meant it love, when I said you were my happy ending, I meant every part of it.”  
“Don’t…”  
She laced their fingers together and his thumb brushed against her palm.  
“Can I have it? Something to remember you by?”  
“Of course love”  
She fumbled a bit but managed to get the ring on her thumb instead. Neither of them were much for saying goodbye so to make things easier he brush his now ring-less thumb against her cheek.  
“Emma.”  
He took a last glance to her who was his everything, his reason to keep on living. Who made it possible to breathe again, made him feel like his sad excuse of a life had some kind of meaning. He turned and with one heavy sigh and closed eyes he started to move his feet which seemed to be made of lead.  
“Wait! Killian,wait!”  
Suddenly her lips were on his, fierce and desperate. He held her close on last time, so close that he couldn’t tell whose tears he felt against his cheek. When their lips parted in what seemed an eternity later their breathing ragged, their hearts beating as one, breaking apart as one.  
“I love you”  
“I know”  
And with those words he turned around and never looked back.


End file.
